Knock Knock
by Furry Cat Writter
Summary: Sans tiene ganas de invitar a Toriel, su mejor amiga y compañera de malos chistes, a una cita, pero aveces el plan más sencillo puede alterarse, dando como resultado, la historia que nos va a narrar nuestro esquelético amigo, cargada de situaciones divertidas, amistad y sobre todo, malos chistes, espero les guste
1. Chapter 1

**-Hola amigos de Fanfiction, heme aquí, en un nuevo Fanfiction, o bueno, sería un "ShortFic" por qué tendrá más de un capitulo pero no creo que sean más de 5, así que, mejor continuo hablando. Me he estado familiarizando con un nuevo amigo que formara parte de este grupo de Fanfiction, es un buen sujeto, es muy gracioso y ahora viene a contarnos una primera parte de su historia. Con ustedes, el señor Esqueleto, SANS… (De Undertale)**

 **-*Aparece Sans*** _ **Gracias Chico gato por esa magnífica presentación, como sea, ya venía siendo tiempo de que hicieras algo distinto en este esplendido Lugar, así que, creo que procederé a contar mi historia, que decidí titularla como "Knock Knock"**_

 **-Les juro que le rogué por que ponga otro titulo**

 _ **-No es cierto gato, tú lo aprobaste, ahora no interrumpas, como decía, la historia se titula "Knock Knock" y vamos a comenzar justo ahora**_

 _ **CAPITULO UNO**_

 _ **Cuidar a "Frisky"**_

 _Llevo mucho tiempo desde que la conocí, nunca fue algo que espere, solo sucedió, conocerla enserio me resulto bueno, el reinicio era lo que menos me importaba, pues sabía bien que si sucedía, volvería a encontrarme con ella, vez tras vez, es irremediable, siempre que la tuviera a ella, estar solo la mayoría del tiempo no importaba._

 _Recuerdo muy bien que la conocí haciendo lo que más me gusta, contar malos chistes y juegos de palabras, me resultan muy jocosos, lástima que la gente a mi alrededor no los aprecie del todo, aun así, no iba a dejarlo solo porque la gente los crea terribles, ellos se los pierden. Como iba diciendo, la conocí practicando mis chistes malos, andaba de pasada por las ruinas, hasta que encontré una casita, la clásica con una puerta, un techo, una ventana, era una casa, ¿no?_

 _Se me ocurrió entonces que podría empezar a practicar mis bromas, las de "Knock Knock" son por mucho mis favoritas, y teniendo una puerta junto a mí, no iba a perder la oportunidad de tener mejor material. Me acerque a la puerta y golpee con los nudillos_

 _-¡Knock Knock!- dije a la par que mis nudillos golpeaban la puerta, la verdad, nunca espere que respondieran_

 _-¿Quién está ahí?- dijo del otro lado de la puerta, su voz me era más que extraña, además, ¿por qué vivía ahí?, era muy extraña, recordé al instante que todavía tenía mi chiste en función, aprovecharía que tenía "audiencia" para proseguir, ya si le gustaba o no, era problema de quien me escuchaba, aunque no podía quitarme de la cabeza la idea de respondería como muchos "eso fue terrible"_

 _-¡WOO!- exclame_

 _-¿¡WOO!?- respondió_

 _-No te emociones tanto, solo llame a la puerta, no es para tanto- fue entonces cuando escuche que del otro lado, la voz comenzó a reír, primero algo leve, después empezó a hacerse más fuerte, hasta que termino en una gran carcajada._

 _-Knock Knock- toco ella, aun notaba su risa tratando de controlarse como para seguir, ¿era verdad?, debía serlo, quería hacer una broma conmigo, respondí…_

 _-¿Quién es?_

 _-¡AAAHHH!- grito_

 _-¿Aaahhh?_

 _-Lamento haberte asustado amigo, perdóname- respondió ella, no tardo absolutamente nada en que soltara la mayor carcajada de mi vida, era tanto que incluso llegue a sujetarme la "barriga" de tanto reírme, fue hilarante_

 _-Muy buena broma, me gustó mucho_

 _-La tuya tampoco estuvo mal, fue muy cómica_

 _-Jah… lo sé, me fascina hacer bromas como esas, son mis preferidas_

 _-Debes ser el sujeto más gracioso entre todos tus amigos, dime, ¿les gustan las bromas que tú haces?_

 _-No en realidad, eres la primera persona que se ríe con uno de mis chistes_

 _-¿Enserio?... debe ser que tengo un buen sentido del humor_

 _-Debe ser el mejor de entre todos_

 _-Si… bueno, has otra broma, me gusto escucharte_

 _-Bueno… ¿Por qué el esqueleto se metió en la regadera?_

 _-Uhm… ¿Por qué?_

 _-Esqueleto… caba darse un baño- Nuevamente, la voz volvió a reírse, otra dulce risa que parecía tenerla contra la puerta_

 _-Eres alguien muy gracioso- dijo- estaré encantada de volver a escuchar tus bromas_

 _-Me gustara mucho volver aquí- respondí_

 _-La próxima vez que vengas, tendré preparadas las mejores de mis bromas, tu risa es muy contagiosa_

 _-Gracias… supongo…_

 _Han de saber que desde ese día he estado viendo a aquella voz, me dijo su nombre, Toriel, aunque para mi sonaba mucho mejor decirle Tori, cuando la iba a visitar, solo llegaba a sentarme contra su puerta y comenzaba a contar los chistes que ese momento me llegaban a mi cabeza, así como ella me contaba los chistes que tenía planeados, enserio eran malos, pero ambos enserio los disfrutábamos_

 _Pude conocer a Tori de frente gracias a un humano, es raro pensar que Toriel me hizo prometer que si llega un humano al Subterráneo, que no lo atacaría, más bien, que lo trataría como un amigo, como sea, el humano (Frisk), llego al Subterráneo y tuvo una cálida bienvenida de mi parte, aunque claro, el rey Asgore le había declarado la guerra a los humanos por la pérdida de su hijo Asriel, razón por la cual, Tori lo dejo, cosas de otra historia._

 _Tori le cogió un gran cariño a Frisk, llegándolo a tratar como su hijo, recordar que perdió a un hijo propio, así como a un hijo adoptivo que vendría siendo el primer humano que cayó al subterráneo (Chara) es entendible._

 _Logre conocer a Toriel después de que Frisk aceptara a quedarse en las ruinas con ella, convirtiéndose en su hijo adoptivo, algo muy tierno, cuando por fin conocí a Tori de frente, note muchas cosas en ella que la verdad me tomaron por sorpresa. Uno, deslumbrante, se veía muy radiante, muy tierna y sencilla, el vestido morado que llevaba me fascino, Dos, era más alta de lo que esperaba, Tres, era una cabra… ¿qué, esperaban algo más serio?_

 _Supongo que para Toriel no fue una gran sorpresa encontrarse con un esqueleto, ella conocía a Papyrus, aunque apuesto a que esperaba a alguien más alto, no tomo mucho tiempo para que mandáramos los inconvenientes al hueso y siguiéramos como amigos, nunca había contado tantos chistes malos en toda mi vida, cuando estoy con ella puedo despojarme de todo lo que tengo en la cabeza, ella suele hacer lo mismo, aunque por lo general suelo hablar más… jah, es la mejor audiencia que he tenido._

 _Puede que después de tanto tiempo de estar con Tori como amigos, llegue a sentir algo como lo que sienten Undyne y Alphis, aunque claro, me risa recordar cuando ella las detuvo de besarse, lo más lógico debió ser la idea de "Mi niño las está viendo par de raras" por qué claro, Frisk estaba ahí, y bueno, quizá el deseo de relacionarme más profundamente con Tori fue creciendo más y más._

 _Empezó a convertirse en una necesidad mía tener que verla, mis visitas eran cada vez más seguidas y todavía más largas, aunque claro, Tori también se daba sus días para pasar con Frisk por mi casa en Snowdin._

 _Estuve muy decidido desde el principio, quería invitarla a una cita, sería el mejor de los comienzos, por desgracia no todo sale como uno quiere y los planes se modifican de un rato para otro, comencemos con que él día que quise invitar a Tori, Papyrus quiso venir conmigo, fue tan insistente que termine aceptando, quizá podría dejarlo con Frisk, perdernos de su vista por solo un minuto y ya, tendría mi cita con Tori, pero como dije, los planes se modifican._

 _Al llegar a las ruinas, encontré a Tori saliendo con Frisk agarrado de su mano, al verme, vino corriendo hacia mí_

 _-¡Sans! ¡Papyrus!- me llamo ella_

 _-Tori, que sorpresa- respondí_

 _-HOLA TORIEL- hablo Papyrus_

 _-Hola… Sans, ¿puedes hacerme un pequeño favor? Dime que si por favor_

 _-Sí, lo que sea- respondí_

 _-Muchas Gracias Sans_

 _-Espera Tori, antes dime, ¿a qué le dije que si?- ahora que lo pienso, debí preguntar eso primero…_

 _-Voy a ir al mercado por unos cuantos víveres, Frisk (Frisk de cariño) suele inquietarse un poco cuando se queda solo en casa, quería llevármelo conmigo pero creo que es mejor si está en casa contigo Sans, muchas gracias por ayudarme-_

 _-AAAAAAhhhhhh… No hay por qué Tori- respondí_

 _-Sabía que podía confiar en ti Sans_

 _-Ejem… -hizo Papyrus_

 _-Ah, y en ti Papyrus, gracias- respondió Tori antes de voltearse a Frisk- Bien Frisky, Sans_

 _-Ejeem_

 _-… Y Papyrus van a cuidar de ti- dijo Tori- pórtate bien, no causes problemas y si necesitas ayuda pídele a Sans_

 _-EEEEEJEEEEEEMMMMM_

 _-Y a Papyrus… -termino de decir algo irritada por tanto fastidio de Papyrus_

 _-VEZ TORIEL, TODO ES MÁS FACIL CUANDO SE LE DA CREDITO A TODO EL EQUIPO- dijo Papyrus con toques de "genialidad"_

 _-Calla Papyrus, por favor, calla- le rogué_

 _-Cuiden bien a mi Frisky- dijo Toriel antes de irse_

 _-BUENO, VAMOS HUMANO, VAMOS A LA CASA DE TORIEL_

 _-Está bien Papyrus- respondió el pequeño mientras le tomaba la mano, yo iba detrás, aunque algo decepcionado porque tendría que posponer lo que tenía en mente._

 _Cuando entramos a casa de Tori, Papyrus se ocupó de Frisk, supo mantenerlo ocupado un buen rato, mientras tanto, yo tomaba una siesta, me podía ayudar mucho a la hora de hablar con Tori no tendría nervios. Estaba tan bien dormido hasta que…_

 _-Sans… Sans, despierta- escuche decir as Frisk mientras me daba suaves empujones_

 _-Ah, oh… Uhm, ¿qué pasa niño?- respondí somnoliento_

 _-Tengo hambre_

 _-Dile a Papyrus que prepare algo_

 _-No lo hará_

 _-¿Y por qué?_

 _-Estamos jugando a las escondidas, él tiene que contar y…_

 _-¡SANS, ¿QUÉ NUMERO VIENE DESPUÉS DEL 56?¡- respondió_

 _-57_

 _-GRACIAS… 56, 57… ¡¿Y DESPUÉS DE ESE?!_

 _-¿Hasta qué número debía contar?- Le pregunte a Frisk_

 _-Hasta el 20_

 _-Ouh… Papyrus, ya encontré al niño_

 _-BIEN HECHO SANS… ESPERA, ¿TU ESTABAS JUGANDO?_

 _-No, claro que no_

 _-¡SAAAANSSSS!_

 _-Tengo hambre Sans- se quejó nuevamente Frisk_

 _-Espera un poco niño, Tori debe de llegar dentro de poc…- fue cuando Tori llego_

 _-¡Frisky!, he vuelto- exclamo Tori_

 _-¡Mami Tori!- respondió mientras iba a abrazarla_

 _-Hola mi niño- dijo alegre respondiendo a su abrazo- ¿Te portaste bien?_

 _-Si mami_

 _-Muy bien mi niño, gracias por cuidar de él Sans- me agradeció_

 _-No es nada Tori_

 _-¡SANS!- escuche gritar a Papyrus- ¡COMO OSAS ROBARME EL CREDITO, YO, EL GRAN PAPYRUS, CUIDE PERFECTAMENTE DEL HUMANO!_

 _-Oh, gracias por ayudar Papyrus – dijo Tori_

 _-PERO TORI, YO…_

 _-Les debo una por ayudarme Sans, ¿les parece si preparo mi clásica Tarta de caramelo?- nos pregunto_

 _-Yo quiero tarta mami, ¿prepárala si?_

 _-YO, EL GRAN PAPYRUS, QUIERO TARTA_

 _-No tienes que referirte a ti mismo del mismo modo todas las veces Papyrus- le dije_

 _-¿Qué me dices tú Sansy?, ¿Quieres tarta de caramelo?- me preguntó viéndome directamente a los ojos, se inclinó un poco para poder verme mejor, me quedé atónito, me fue difícil pronunciar algo mientras veía sus ojos, unos muy lindos ojos color morrón claro_

 _-Yo, yo… claro Tori, me gusta mucho tu Tarta_

 _-He he he, está bien Sansy, voy a prepararla ahora mismo- dijo Tori antes de dirijirse a la cocina –Vigilen a mi Frisky por favor_

 _-YO, EL GRAN PAPYRUS, VIGILARE AL HUMANO TORIEL_

 _-Muy bien, gracias, hare la mejor tarta de todas, les gustara, en especial a ti Papyrus, ya que últimamente te veo muy… en los huesos- lo hizo otra vez, otro chiste que me puso a reir mucho_

 _-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH- grito Papyrus_

 _-Mami, no eres buena con los chistes, ya deja de tratar- se quejó Frisk en un pequeño puchero_

 _-¿Estás loco niño?, fue hilarante- respondí aun entre risas_

 _-Al menos alguien tiene buen sentido del humor- dijo Toriel en modo burlesco antes de entrar en la cocina…_

 _ **-Bueno gente, espero que les haya gustado, saben lo que pueden hacer en la caja de reviews, además de lo que pueden hacer con las pestañitas de "Historia y Autor"…**_

 **-Yo soy Furry Cat Writter aquí con mi amigo Sans y sin más que decir**

 **-** _ **No creas que voy a decir tu despedida**_

 **-Anda Sans, te gustara**

 _ **-Uhm… Sin más que decir**_

 _ **SAYOUNARA!**_

 _ **-Vaya, me gusto eso, puede que ahora empiece a inventar un repertorio en japonés para mis chistes**_

 **-Ya dijimos Sayounara Sans, ya se acabó el capítulo, vámonos**


	2. Chapter 2

_**-Buenas días, tardes o noches a todos los que están al pendiente de este Short-Fic, soy Sans junto con el chico gato haciendo la intro del capítulo dos de esta historia que creo que les está gustando mucho, espero les guste este capítulo y mucho**_

 **-Uhm… Muy bien hecho Sans, me gusto ese intro, sencillo y profundo**

 _ **-Gracias chico gato**_

 **-Bueno, es hora de comenzar, que comience el capítulo…**

 _ **CAPITULO DOS**_

 _ **Cocinando momentos**_

 _Si ustedes recuerdan, Tori se fue a la cocina, yo me di a la labor de seguirla, aún tenía que invitarla a salir y si quería una oportunidad, esa era la perfecta, tomando en cuenta que Frisk y Papyrus volverían a sus juegos, yo tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para invitarla, así que solo entre._

 _Ella estaba prestando la vista hacia la cocina, podía escucharse que tarareaba un melodía para ella, de ritmo lento y muy relajante para el oído que tuviera la suerte de escucharla, algo irónico puesto que no tengo oídos… aun así, se escuchaba bien._

 _Pensar en lo linda que se veía Toriel mientras le daba atención a la cocina, oh incluso fuera de eso, lo linda que resultaba para casi la mayoría de cosas, me hacía sentir nervioso, pero aun así, yo nunca me había recatado de algo por nervios, siempre he sido directo, ¿por qué seria esta la excepción?_

 _Me acomode un poco antes de hablar con Toriel, ya sabrán ustedes, quitarle cualquier sucio a la chaqueta, ver que si mis pantuflas no tenían huecos, ponerme de forma decente la pantaloneta, cosas así… ahora que lo pienso, para pedir una cita debería haberme visto mejor en ese momento, que idiotez la mía._

 _Tuve que conformarme con mi clásico suerte o muerte, así que, me acerque a Toriel, pude ver que ella tenía un colocado un banquito a un rincón de la cocina, lo utilice para subirme en él y así poder ver a Tori más de frente._

 _-¿Y qué vamos a cocinar Tori?- le dije como tratando de empezar una conversación_

 _-Vamos a coci…- se quedó ahí hasta que me vio en el banquito, fue entonces cuando se echó a reír_

 _-Tori, ah, ¿hice algo gracioso?_

 _-No, no, solo te pusiste "a la altura" de la conversación- me dijo envuelta en esa adorable risa que tiene, había que admitirlo, fue muy gracioso, me reí mucho_

 _-Hay Tori, estas que ardes- dije mientras hacia ese clásico ruido del pescado friéndose en la sartén- shhsssss… ¡Auh!_

 _-¡Sans!, ¿pasó algo?- me pregunto exaltada_

 _-Nada, es solo que estas que ardes- le dije antes de reír, Tori soltó una carcajada también sonora_

 _Mhaa… a veces amo que Tori tenga tan excelente sentido del humor, ha habido veces en las que he llegado a soltar chistes que resultarían morbosos o incluso pervertidos, Tori sabe que nunca la ofendería por lo que siempre se reí con lo que cuento, tengo que ser más moderado a la hora de bromear con ella…_

 _-Somos muy buenos para los chistes Tori_

 _-En especial tu Sansy, es algo que llevas, "en los huesos"- otro chiste tan bueno que me puso a reír como loco, quizá debí haber moderado mi euforia, puesto que de tanto tambalear de la risa, termine cayéndome del banquito._

 _-¡Sans!- exclamo asustada Toriel al verme en el suelo- ¿Te encuentras bien?, ¿te hiciste daño?_

 _-¡Aaaugh!- respondí sosteniéndome la parte detrás del cráneo –Debo aprender a moderarme al reír_

 _-Oh Sans- me ayudo a ponerme en pie- sube al mesón, permite revisarte si te hiciste algún daño_

 _-Fue solo un golpe superficial Tori… no debes preocuparte_

 _-¡Bromeas!- exclamó –Los primeros auxilios no son un chiste, mejor prevenir que lamentar, ahora sube, iré por el botiquín- no tardo casi nada en que saliera de la cocina, ya había comenzado todo, no podía cortarle el rumbo ya en ese momento, solo debía dejarla revisarme y ya, me subí al mesón de la cocina y espere a que Tori llegue._

 _-¡Listo!- exclamo cuando regreso con una pequeña cajita con una cruz roja en el centro- déjame ver ese cráneo Sansy- voltee la mirada hacia un rincón de la cocina mientras dejaba que Tori me viera- ¡Sans, Te hiciste un moretón horrible!- exclamó_

 _-¿Enserio?- pregunté, no esperaba que fuera algo tan grave, solo fue una caída, o en mi tonto pensar pasaba por eso_

 _-Claro que sí, solo siente tú mismo y dime si te duele- Tori tomó mi mano y la empezó a dirigir hacia el supuesto morado, debo admitir que me emociono mucho sentir su tacto… aunque esa emoción se fue al hueso cuando sentir el golpe, me causo cierto dolor diminuto_

 _-Auh… vale, te creo_

 _-Voy a ponerte una crema para los morados, quédate muy quieto_

 _-Está bien- dije, poco falto para que sintiera como algo frio se me esparcía por la cabeza, Tori frotaba con tanta suavidad, aun así sentía levemente el dolor del golpe, supe disimularlo de maravilla_

 _Mientras Tori me trataba, pude dirigir toda mi visión alrededor de la cocina, Tori tenía unas cuantas fotografías bien enmarcadas colocadas en el mesón, todas las fotografías tenían como personajes a ella y a Frisk, unas más grandes que otras claro, en diferentes poses y a veces haciendo gestos graciosos, eran hermosas todas esas fotografías._

 _-Es una suerte tener un botiquín de emergencias, no te imaginas lo mucho que juega Frisky, siempre se hace algún raspón por estar jugando_

 _-Pasas mucho tiempo con él, ¿cierto?- le pregunte_

 _-¿Ah?..._

 _-Con Frisk, ustedes son muy unidos_

 _-Sí… amo cuando paso tiempo con Frisk, es buen niño, siempre sabe cómo sacarme una sonrisa, es muy ocurrido y muy inteligente también… Siempre me trae recuerdos de Asriel- entonces pude escuchar como a Tori se le quebraba la voz, ella se detuvo de su curación ese momento, sabía que algo andaba mal, algo le afecto ese momento, voltee la vista hacia ella y pude apreciar sus ojos humedeciéndose._

 _-Tori… ¿estás bien?- trate de tocarle el brazo, a modo de mostrarle mi apoyo, más ella lo retiro rápido_

 _-Ya estas curado Sans, trata de no quitarte esa crema_

 _-Pero Tori…_

 _-¿Vas a ayudarme a cocinar verdad?- me interrumpió - Una tarta es difícil de hacer sola_

 _-Toriel- trate de sonar serio para ver si podía llamar su atención_

 _-Se lo mucho que les gusta mi tarta de caramelo…_

 _-¡Toriel!- exclamé, al fin tenía su atención, notaba que sus ojos seguían húmedos, mucho más tras mi gritó, no sabía qué hacer, era otra de esas acciones que uno hace sin pensar, debía hacer algo rápido, o todo acabaría mal- Toriel… solo… solo déjalo ir… no lo retengas_

 _No basto nada más para que Tori dejara escapar todas aquellas lagrimas que la tenían atrapada en un sentimiento de melancolía pura, comenzó con un llanto leve y se mantuvo así mucho tiempo, con sus manos se cubría delicadamente los ojos, tratando de disimular lo más posible, la pregunta es, ¿qué quería disimular?, se bien que llora por su hijo, su pequeño Asriel, era algo muy triste verla así, esa radiante alegría transformada en varias lágrimas._

 _Tarde mucho en tomar una reacción correcta, pero al final, decidí abrasarla, aún estaba sentado en el mesón, por lo que me resulto difícil acercármele, tome sus manos, podía sentirse algo de la humedad aun, como sea, la hale a mí con lentitud y la abrace._

 _Deje que Tori llorara todo cuanto necesito, para mí, esa situación fue incomoda, no sabía que más hacer para ayudar, tampoco podía salir con algunas de esos absurdos comentarios de "Se cómo te sientes", técnicamente no lo sé, ya ese momento era únicamente para que sintiera que la apoyo en todo…_

 _-Perdón Sans- se disculpó aun manteniendo el abrazo- Me trae muchos recuerdos que desearía olvidar el solo mencionar a Asriel, temó que a mi pequeño Frisky le pueda suceder algo así y lo pierda también…_

 _-Uhm… No temas a perderlo, conozco al chico, estará siempre para ti, así como tú para él, apuesto a que Asriel fue muy importante para ti Tori… recuerdos tan bellos como esos no deben olvidarse Tori, deben superarse, pero conservarse… mira que tal, arme un verso y ni siquiera puse esfuerzo- Tori aún estaba recuperándose de las lágrimas, pero aquel chiste la hizo reír, leve, pero reír, era algo de lo que no me cansaría de escuchar._

 _Aproveche su risa para poder tomar a Toriel por los cachetes, la puse frente a mí, sus ojos estaban queriendo recuperar su color original, sostenerla se me complico, ella seguía con su risa leve, una conseguí que me viera proseguí_

 _-Sabes, me gustas más cuando sonríes a cuando lloras- dije muy fresco y tranquilo, lástima que esa serenidad se desvaneció casi al instante_

 _-¿Así que te gusto he?_

 _-¿Qué?- debo admitirlo, me tomo más que desprevenido, recién caí en cuenta de que pronuncie "gustas"- Yo… yo no dije eso… oh bueno, quizá si lo dije, pero… ¡fue involuntario!- Tori se empezó a reír, si no encontró todo el sentido del "gustas" en la oración, solo significaba una cosa, me jugo otra broma… y yo caí en ella_

 _-Oh que mala eres Tori, eso fue muy pesado_

 _-Así es, salúdame, soy Toriel, maestra de las bromas pesadas_

 _-También maestra en no cocinar la tarta de caramelo_

 _-¡Hay la tarta!- exclamó con su clásico gesto de cubrirse la boca de la sorpresa- Frisky y Papyrus deben estar hambrientos, soy tan distraída- comenzó a desesperarse_

 _-Calma Tori, recuerda que estoy aquí, voy a ayudarte con la tarta_

 _-Gracias Sansy_

 _-Por nada Tori…_

 _Bueno, que más se puede decir, Tori y yo nos pusimos a cocinar, okey no, Tori cocino, yo solo le pase los ingredientes, quedó muy bien la verdad, aunque nuestro apuro fue en vano, Papyrus y Frisk se habían metido tanto en el juego que a ninguno de los dos les había dado hambre, más bien llamarlos a comer les resulto un castigo_

 _Como sea, la verdad la pase bien con Tori, sin contar aquel momento triste, fue una tarde enserio única, pude pasar tiempo con ella, cocinamos más que una Tarta de Caramelo, me hacía sentir muy feliz saber que con cada momento que paso con Tori voy haciendo una amistad más fuerte, se siente muy bien._

 _Ya cuando se hizo tarde era hora de que Papyrus y yo nos fuéramos de regreso a Snowdin, iba todo bien hasta que antes de llegar a la puerta, recordé algo crucial, algo que olvide hacer desde el momento en que entre a casa de Tori, invitarla a salir. Qué despiste más grande, no podía seguir posponiéndolo._

 _-Fue lindo pasar la tarde con ustedes chicos- nos dijo Toriel- Espero que vengan pronto_

 _-VAMOS A VENIR DE SEGURO TORIEL- dijo Papyrus- ¿VERDAD QUE SI SANS?_

 _-Ah, claro, no me canso de venir_

 _-ESTA BIEN TORIEL, NOSOTROS NOS RETIRAMOS- volvió a decir Papyrus- VAMONOS SANS_

 _-Oye Paps, adelántate un poc, tengo que decirle algo a Toriel_

 _-PUEDO ESPERARTE SI QUIERES HERMANO- me ofreció_

 _-No, Tranquilo Paps, adelántate, yo te alcanzó_

 _-ESTA BIEN, SOLO NO TARDES MUCHO, ADIOS TORIEL, ADIOS FRISKY_

 _-Adiós- se despidieron ambos, fue entonces cuando Papyrus se marchó, eso me dejaba la opción de que debía pedirle esa cita a Toriel enseguida_

 _-Bueno, ¿qué era lo que me querías decir Sans?- me saco Toriel de mis pensamientos, ya tenía su atención, solo debía decirlo y ya… malditos nervios, llegan cuando menos se los necesita_

 _-Uhm… Tori, Tori… he querido preguntarte si… bueno, no se- iba todo en marcha hasta que… Frisk soltó un maldito bostezó_

 _-Tengo sueño mami Toriel- le dijo el pequeño_

 _-Oh Frisky, vamos, te iré a recostar- pronuncio tan cariñosamente_

 _-Pero…- fue lo único que pude pronunciar hasta que note que Toriel se llevaba en brazos al chico_

 _-Ah Sans, no te vayas por favor, no tardare, solo hare dormir a Frisk y ya regreso_

 _-Uhm… okey Tori, no te preocupes, tomate tú tiempo, yo te espero- que pésima idea la que pronuncie, Tori bajo como en una hora, no sabía que hacer dormir a Frisk le costara tanto, pero bueno, al final bajo como prometió._

 _-Hay Sans, lo siento, a Frisk le costó dormirse esta vez_

 _-Uhm, tranquila Tori, es un chico, lo entiendo_

 _-Bueno, ahora dime, ¿qué me querías decir?_

 _-¿Decir?... ¡decir!, claro, lo que te quería decir_

 _-Sí, ¿qué es?_

 _-Uhm, bueno, Tori…. Me preguntaba si… si, bueno, ¿no sé si quisieras tener una cita conmigo?- le dije al fin, estaba muy nervioso, sentía que me temblaban los huesos, cada uno de ellos_

 _-¿Una cita?- volvió a repetir_

 _-Si… una cita, ya sabes, salir quizá a Grillby's, comer un poco… ya sabes, cosas que se hacen en las citas… ¿te gustaría?- Toriel se lo pensó muy poco, sonrió de hecho, eso ya era buena señal_

 _-Claro Sans, me encantaría- respondió ella, al fin, sentía ese alivio que se siente cuando las cosas salen bien_

 _-Oh, gracias Toriel, ¿te parece si vengo mañana a las… cuatro?_

 _-Está bien para mí_

 _-Entonces esta hecho… creo que debería irme ya, para descanses_

 _-Si… además puede que Papyrus este preocupado_

 _-Ah, Papyrus claro, lo olvide por completo, entonces me iré, te veo mañana Tori_

 _-Te veo mañana Sansy_

 _-Adiós- fue lo último que dije antes de salir de la casa de Tori, ella me despidió desde la puerta, creo que se mantuvo así hasta que ambos nos perdimos de vista, fue entonces cuando aproveche para echarme contra un árbol de por ahí, pude respirar tranquilo entonces, me sentía feliz, solo me dije a mi mismo ese momento –Tengo un cita…_

 _ **-Bueno, a los que están leyendo el Fic, gracias por haber estado aquí, es muy un muy buen detalle suyo el que ayuden a crecer a esta historia**_

 **-Si gente, muchas gracias, ¿hay algún anuncio extra Sans?**

 _ **-No, claro que no**_

 **-Suficiente para que podamos decir, eso es todo gente, espero que les haya gustado, soy Furry Cat Writter, él es Sans, y sin más que decir**

 **-** _ **SAYOUNARA!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**-Hola gente, aquí Sans, primero que nada, si se preguntan por que la tardanza en subir este capítulo de la historia, pues que les explique el chico gato**_

 **-Hola, lo siento mucho la verdad, últimamente me he ocupado mucho con las tareas del cole, con el fic de "Adiós a la inocencia" que** **hice un especial por los 30 capítulos de la trama de Kodi y Luxray, también contando que estuve participando para un concurso de escritura que tomo mucho de mi tiempo y bueno, muchas cosas más, apenas pude darme tiempo para planear el capitulo con Sans, pero bueno, aunque tarde bastante, aquí esta, el tercer capítulo, Sans, el publico es tuyo.**

 _ **CAPITULO TRES**_

 _ **La bicicleta de más de dos ruedas**_

 _Había regresado a casa algo tarde, Papyrus no escatimo tiempo en reprocharme por que llegaba tan de noche, la verdad no le atendí, creo que solo le respondí unas tres veces con un "lo siento" y un "está bien", estaba tan metido en lo de mi cita con Tori que solamente le ignore y entre a mi habitación._

 _Una sensación muy agradable me recorría los huesos, aunque ahora en verdad no recuerdo que más hice esa noche, incluso diría que me quede dormido contra la puerta puesto que fue ahí donde desperté._

 _Las citas te vuelven muy extraño, en especial si alguien con quien te gusta mucho, ese día fui lo contrario a "Sans" imaginarme levantándome temprano era algo raro, pero lo hice, ¿el desayuno?, otra cosa que también hice, ¿tararear las melodías más alegres que me lleguen a la cabeza ese momento? Porque no, en total esa mañana fui demasiado contrario al buena onda flojo que soy… aunque claro, nunca deje de ser buena onda. Mientras preparaba el desayuno, llego Papyrus._

 _-¿¡SAANS!?- exclamo muy sorprendido- ¿Qué haces en la cocina?_

 _-Estoy cazando elefantes, ¿Qué te parece que hago?- respondí con cierta ironía_

 _-PERO… TU… ¡NOO! MI HERMANO ESTA ENFERMO, AHORA ESTA DELIRANDO CON QUE ES RESPONSABLE, ¡NO!- exclamo con un dramático digno de película de bajo presupuesto_

 _-Calma Paps, no estoy enfermo_

 _-OUH… ¡NO, MI HERMANO ESTA POSEIDO POR UN ESPIRITU RESPONSABLE!- dramatismo otra vez…_

 _-Papyrus, solo es el desayuno- trate de calmarlo, pero más bien logre todo lo contrario, el se me acerco muy rápidamente y me tomo por los hombros_

 _-¡SAL ESPIRITU, SAL DE MI POBRE HERMANO, EL GRAN PAPYRUS TE LO ORDENA!- grito mientras me sacudía de adelante para atrás con mucha fuerza_

 _-¡Papyrus cálmate!- Le grite pero no me soltó_

 _-¡LUCHA HERMANO, JUNTOS SACAREMOS A ESE ESPIRITU MALIGNO DE TU CUERPO!- seguía desesperado por sacar el "espíritu" de mi, que molestia, ya estaba hasta la medula con esa situación, quería que luche, iba a luchar_

 _-¡Contrólate ya!- cogí la sartén y le di en la cabeza, al fin se detuvo, se mantuvo en silencio un momento hasta hablar_

 _-UHM, AHORA QUE LO PIENSO, PUEDE QUE NO TENGAS NADA Y AL FIN DESCIDIERAS ESCUCHARME… ¡AL FIN!, ¡MI HERMANO DEJARA DE SER UN OSCIOSO Y TRABAJARA DURO!_

 _-No exageres Paps, creo que solo es por hoy que me siento con ganas de hacer las cosas- Papyrus se desanimo un poco, aunque después encontró el "lado bueno" de la situación_

 _-OKEY, CREO QUE CON UN DIA QUE TRABAJES DURO SENTIRAS EL ORGULLO DE UN TRABAJO BIEN HECHO Y SE TE VUELVA UNA COSTUMBRE, PERO BUENO, OLVIDEMOS ESTE ASUNTO, DIME, ¿QUÉ TE TIENE TAN FELIZ?_

 _-Tengo una cita con Tori esta noche- le respondí, entre Papyrus y yo siempre habíamos tenido mucha confianza, por lo que casi nunca nos guardábamos secretos, tenía la seguridad de que Papyrus se alegraría por y para de hablar… por desgracia, me equivoque._

 _-¡¿UNA CITA CON TORIEL?! , HERMANO ESO ES INCREIBLE… ADEMAS EXPLICA POR QUE ESTAS TAN ANIMADO_

 _-Sí, creo que es por eso_

 _-UHM… TENGO UNA GRANDIOSA IDEA_

 _-¿Idea?- desde ese punto supe que la cosa no apuntaba a algo bueno_

 _-SI TU CITA CON TORIEL SALE DE MARAVILLA, QUERRAN TENER OTRA CITA AL DIA SIGUIENTE, Y SI ESA ES EXCELENTE QUERRAN TENER CITAS A DIARIO, LO QUE SIGNIFICARIA QUE TU SIEMPRE ESTARIAS ANIMADO Y CON GANAS DE TRABAJAR_

 _-Okey aun no veo el punto al que quieres llegar así que mejor sigo con esto- Me di vuelta con la intención de seguir cocinando_

 _-CLARAMENTE NO HERMANO, ASI QUE MEJOR VOY DIRECTO AL GRANO, YO, EL GRAN PAPYRUS, IRE CONTIGO A TI CITA Y HARE QUE SALGA EXCELENTE, ASI, TORIEL Y TU TENDRAN CITAS A DIARIO Y TU TRABAJARAS MÁS, ES UNA IDEA EXCELENTE- no, no lo era_

 _-Wow Paps, desacelera un poco, es una cita_

 _-¿Y ESO QUE?_

 _-Que es solo para Tori y para mi- respondí esperando que Papyrus entendiera_

 _-TONTERIAS, TORIEL ESTARA ENCANTADA DE TENERME TAMBIÉN EN SU CITA, ESTA DECIDIDO, YO, PAPYRUS MAESTRO EN CITAS Y PASAR EL RATO…_

 _-Perdona que te corte pero solo has tenido una sala cita en tu vida, y ha sido con el chico_

 _-¿Y ESO QUE?, FUE UNA CITA Y NO TUVO PRESEDENTES, POR LO QUE TECNICAMENTE PUEDO LLAMARME UN MAESTRO EN CITAS_

 _-Papyrus, no hagas esto_

 _-NO HERMANO, NECESITAS DE MI AYUDA, IRE A TU CITA Y PUNTO FINAL- dicho esto, Papyrus se fue de muy autoritariamente, como si hubiera logrado algo increíble, y vaya que lo había logrado, agrego una tercera rueda a la bicicleta… mha, debía llamar a Toriel y decirle sobre esto, tome el teléfono y llame._

 _-¿Hola?- respondió Tori_

 _-Hola Tori_

 _-¡Sansy!, es "sansacional" oírte, ¿qué se te ofrece?- me rei un poco_

 _-Pues nada en especial Tori, solo algo sobre la cita de esta noche_

 _-¡La cita!, gracias al cielo llamas, quería pedirte algo_

 _-Ah claro, ¿que podría ser?_

 _-Es que… bueno, soy algo desconfiada con que Frisky se quede solo en casa, ¿sería un inconveniente si lo llevo?- fantástico, la bicicleta ahora tiene rueditas de apoyo, no le podía negar algo Tori, en especial si era sobre su "pequeño", aunque si pensaba bien la situación, Frisk estaría con Paps y Tori seria mía la cita entera… o al menos la mayoría de la cita_

 _-De hecho quería hablarte de eso también, Papyrus quiere ir también_

 _-Oh… bueno, creo que podríamos llevarlos, ¿no hay ningún problema cierto?_

 _-No tengo problema si tú no tienes problema_

 _-Está bien, entonces ya esta, ¿a qué hora nos vemos?_

 _-Pasaremos a verles a las 7_

 _-Okey, entonces nos vemos a las 7_

 _-Vale Tori, cuídate_

 _-Adiós Sans- entonces colgó_

 _Bueno, quizá ya teníamos a dos extra en nuestra cita, pero bueno, no creí que la cosa pudiera empeorar, por desgracia creí mal, apuesto a que muchos ya esperaban a que dijera eso, así que solo diré que lo que paso después enserio que tomo por sorpresa a muchos, en especial a Tori y a mí. Como el resto de lo que hice ese día fue aburrido y no importa aquí, me saltare hasta las siete de la noche._

 _Papyrus y yo nos dirigíamos a casa de Tori, Papyrus llevaba su "ropa de citas" y yo apenas me había acicalado, ya saben una ducha rápida, un poco de perfume, zapatos limpios y bla bla bla…_

 _-ESTA ES TU PRIMERA CITA SANS, PERO NO DEBES PREOCUPARTE POR NADA, ESTOY AQUÍ PARA HACER QUE TODO SALGA DE MARAVILLA, ES POR ESO QUE TENGO ESTO- me mostro entonces un libro que había sacado de la biblioteca, "100 cosas esenciales que puedes hacer en una cita"_

 _-¿Y como para que es ese libro?_

 _-EN ESTE LIBRO ESTA TODO LO QUE PODRIAS HACER PARA QUE TU CITA SEA EXCELENTE, SI CUMPLIMOS CADA UNO DE ESTOS PASOS AL PIE DE LA LETRA, TU CITA IRA MÁS QUE DE MARAVILLA, TU CITA SERA EXCELENTE_

 _-Hay Paps, no es para tanto…_

 _-¡AL PIE DE LA LETRA!_

 _-Okey okey- respondí fastidiado, si ese libro volvía incomoda o arruinaba la cita, iba a lanzarlo por la cascada de Waterfalll_

 _Una vez llegamos a la entrada, nos recibió Tori, quien ya estaba fuera junto con Frisk, Tori le había bañado, peinado y su ropa estaba impecable_

 _-Hola Sans, Hola Papyrus- se nos acerco ella con Frisk de su mano_

 _-Hola Tori, Hola chico_

 _-HOLA TORIEL, HOLA HUMANO_

 _-¿Listo para la cita Sansy?- me preguntó, me fue extraño, pero la forma en la que me preguntó me levanto hacia el cielo, me decía que a pesar de que Papyrus y Frisk estuvieran aquí, todo abría de salir bien, por desgracia, Papyrus me bajo de mi trance_

 _-POR SUPUESTO QUE LO ESTA, PREPARENSE PARA TENER LA MEJOR CITA DE SUS VIDAS, PUES YO, EL GRAN PAPYRUS, E CONSEGUIDO ESTO- levanto el maldito libro en el aire_

 _-¿""100 cosas esenciales que puedes hacer en una cita"? Tori leyó el titulo extrañada_

 _-EXCATAMENTE, SI SIGUEN TODOS LOS PASOS AL PIE DE LA LETRAS TODO SERA EXCELENTE, ¿VERDAD TORIEL?_

 _-Uhm… creo que no nos haría mal seguir ese libro_

 _-LO VEZ SANS, INCLUSO TORIEL ESTA A FAVOR, SIGUE LOS PASOS, Y SU CITA SERA UNA MARAVILLA_

 _-Está bien…_

 _-¡ESO ES!- Abrió el libro- VEAMOS, PASO UNO, LLEGA CON TU CITA_

 _-Ya estamos aquí- hable_

 _-FANTASTICO, ESTAMOS PROGRESANDO, PASO DOS, SALUDALA AFECTUASAMENTE, UN ABRAZO O UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA QUIZA- es oficial, odio los libros_

 _-¿Tengo que darle un beso a Sans?- preguntó Tori, ciertamente no se mostraba afectada del todo, aunque cierto colorcito en el rostro no le faltaba… yo era todo lo contrario, con solo escucharla ya me había puesto tenso._

 _-SI, ESTA EN EL LIBRO_

 _-Oh… bueno, si el libro lo dice… -Tori entonces se agacho un poco, me abrazo rápidamente y beso mi mejilla, maldito libro, la cita apenas empezaba y ya sentía como si el rostro se me acalorara_

 _-PERFECTO, ¿LO TOMASTE HUMANO?- recién cuando nos dimos cuenta, el chico había tomado una fotografía, pocos segundos después los celulares vibraron_

 _*Frisk ha hecho una publicación* *"Buen comienzo, cita entre Mami Toriel y Sans"* Y bajo ese enunciado, la foto en el momento justo dándome ese beso, maldición, esto no puede ir peor, ¿verdad?_

 _*Undyne ha comentado* Buen comienzo Sans, ese es mi olgazan!_

 _*Alphys ha comentado* Que tengan una linda cita_

 _*Noopstablock hacomentado* Que romántico…_

 _*Asgore ha comentado*_ _Es tu novio? :´(_

 _*Mettaton ha comentado* Súper cute!_

 _-Esto no puede estar pasando… -Me dije, vaya liada que se estaba armando, estaba con ganas de arrastrar a ese niño, de arrastrar a Papyrus, pero en especial a ese maldito libro_

 _-Frisky, eso no se hace, es de mala educación_

 _-Lo siento mami, lo siento Sans_

 _-Uhm… no pasa nada hijo, solo no lo vuelvas a hacer_

 _-Muy bien mami_

 _-¡YA OLVIDENSE DE ESO, ESTAMOS ATORADOS EN EL PASO DOS, ASI QUE MEJOR AVANCEMOS CON LA CITA!- exclamo Papyrus_

 _-Está bien- respondía Tori como tratando de ignorar un poco el sentimiento de vergüenza que tenía ese instante, como no estar apenada por tal cosa, tenía que hacer algo de inmediato_

 _-Vamos ya Tori, tenemos una cita que continuar, hagamos como que si no ha pasado nada, ¿sí?_

 _-Está bien Sansy- me volvió a Sonreír, sentía emoción, incluso si estaba por ser la peor cita del mundo, podía hacer que el resto de la cita mejor, quizá y así todo ese bochornoso comienzo pueda ignorarse_

 _*Papyrus ha comentado* YO, EL GRAN PAPYRUS ESTOY ENCAMINANDO ESTA CITA A SER LA MEJOR DE LA HISTORIA, NO TIENEN QUE AGRADECER NYE HE HE_

 _-¡Papyrus!- le gritamos Tori y yo_

 _-¿QUÉ?, ¿NO ESPERABAN QUE ME QUEDE FUERA DE LA ACCIÓN O SI?- ya lo tenía por sentado, a no ser que suceda un milagro, la cita será enserio un desastre…_

 _-_ _ **Mola ¿verdad?, bueno, si les gusto esta parte, prepárense para la cuarta parte, otro dolor de cabeza, aunque no me quejo mucho… como sea, saben que la caja de reviews esta abajo, pueden comentar, agregar a los favoritos**_

 _ **-**_ **También pueden visitar el resto de mis historias, se que les van a encantar**

 **-** _ **¿Eso no es de Dross?**_

 _ **-**_ **Encaja perfectamente… como sea, eso es todo, yo soy Catdoll**

 **-** _ **Y yo Sans, y sin más que decir**_

 _ **SAYOUNARA!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola gente, aquí Sans, antes de que digan cualquier cosa, me adelantare y me disculpare, seguro que se preguntaban, "¿Dónde mierdas estaba perdido el gato desgraciado?" pues, ni idea, lo que sí, al recordar la historia, vaya que se puso a escribir, esperemos que no tarde otros dos meses escribiendo el capítulo siguiente que probablemente sea el último, oh no, mucha información, creo que mejor vamos a la historia.**_

 _ **CAPITULO CUATRO**_

 **¿Alguien ordeno un desastre?**

 _Hagamos algo divertido, sumemos que; mi cita con Toriel se hizo viral, hay dos mete narices de más en esta cita, y uno de ellos tiene el libro con el que mi cita podría de pasar de agradable a incomoda, ¿Cuánto les dio?, a mi me dio desastre…_

 _Papyrus no paraba de leer el condenado libro, me sorprendía que hubiesen escritores tan estupendamente descriptivos como para detallar tan a fondo lo que hay que hacer, (Paso 15, una conversación del clima), (Paso 24, tomar la mano de tu cita), (Paso 33, decir el piropo "tus ojos son más lindos que las estrellas"), por favor, lo que más quería ese momento era arrancar hoja tras hoja ese libro._

 _Tori de vez en cuando se sentía algo incomodada por lo que estaba pasando, Papyrus creía que estaba haciendo lo mejor del mundo al "dirigir" mi cita, el niño… mha, de no ser por que Tori estaba ahí, enserio le haría pasar un mal rato, ese momento necesitaba un milagro, aunque cada vez más se volvía menos probable el que ocurriera._

 _Tras llegar a Gribbly´s, digamos que todo tomo un rumbo algo totalmente diferente a lo que tenía planeado, muchos esperarían una cena tranquila, uno que otro juego de palabras con Tori y ya está, pero bueno, Papyrus y el mocoso tenían la batuta de mi cita así que ya se pueden hacer una idea de que es lo que iba a pasar_

 _-MUY BIEN HERMANO, PASÓ 54, SEDE EL PASO A TU CITA CABALLAMENTE_

 _-¿Caballa?- nos preguntamos todos, ¿acaso tengo que relinchar?_

 _-OH… NYE HE HE, HE CONFUNDIDO ACCIDENTALMENTE LAS LETRAS, DICE, CABALLEROSAMENTE_

 _-Madam- le abrí la puerta a Tori y le hice una "caballerosa" reverencia, con la que Tori pudo reírse un rato_

 _-Oh muchas gracias- me siguió el juego y entro con Frisk tras de ella_

 _-¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO?, DIJE CABALLEROSAMENTE- Me reclamo Paps_

 _-Me quede con lo de caballo- respondí jocosamente, al menos tenía la oportunidad de hacerle un poco de repertorio a Papyrus_

 _-SOLO HAS LO QUE DIGA EL LIBRO, AL PIE DE LA LETRA_

 _-Oh vamos Paps, dudo que mis bromas sean lo que arruinen la cita, es decir, Tori ama mis chistes, a CALCIO… -me tapó la boca_

 _-NI… LO DIGAS… AHORA ENTRA_

 _-Okey –entramos y al momento de estar ahí, enserio sentí algo dentro de mí, muy feo, la publicación del niño fue suficiente para que "mi competencia" si puedo decirle así, ahí estaba el mismo rey Asgore Dreemurr, el chico parecía estar saludándolo, Toriel sostenía una corta charla con él, no es que le tuviera el mayor de los cariños a Asgore, pero tampoco lo odiaba como antes, si van a agradecerle eso a alguien, no les diré, pero su nombre rima con "Frisk"…_

 _-OH MIRA ES EL REY ASGORE_

 _-No inventes ¿enserio? Gracias capitán obvio, ya me di cuenta_

 _-ESTO ES PERFECTO, PODREMOS SALTARNOS DIRECTO HASTA EL PASO 64, LA APARICIÓN DE UN RIVAL QUE QUIERA LLEVARSE A TU CITA_

 _-¿Enserio existe ese paso?_

 _-CLARO QUE SI HERMANO, MIRA- me mostro el libro y si, ahí estaba… -PLANEABA USAR MIS EXCELENTWES DOTES DE ACTOR DRAMATICO PARA HACER DEL RIVAL, PERO CON EL REY ASGORE ES PERFECTO PARA EL PAPEL, VOY A COMENTARSELO AHORA_

 _-¿Espera qué?- sin poder hacer nada, Papyrus se acerco en carrera hacia Asgore, yo apenas pude escuchar que Asgore preguntarse algo extrañado_

 _-¿Hacer de rival?... ¿es una especie de show de cámara oculta o que está pasando?- Tori solamente levanto los hombros en señal de no tener ni idea de que estaba pasando, de cualquier forma tenía razón, esto podía ser llamado lo que sea menos una cita_

 _-VAMOS REY ASGORE, ACEPTE, ES UN PUESTO MUY IMPORTANTE_

 _-Ah… ¿está bien?- aceptó el rey, aunque se veía muy bien que tampoco estaba del todo complacido por esto._

 _-¡WHOIE!- exclamó- PERFECTO, SOLO TIENE HACER LO QUE EL LIBRO DIGA Y YA ESTA_

 _-¿Por qué mejor no nos vamos a sentar?- interrumpí_

 _-PERFECTO SANS, DISTE UN SALTO AL PASO 57, SIENTATE…_

 _-Voy a perder la cabeza- dije disimuladamente para mi mismo mientras nos sentábamos, Papyrus y el chico se fueron a una mesa lo suficiente cerca de nosotros como para seguir controlando lo que tenía que pasar, mientras que tanto Asgore como yo nos sentamos a los lados de ella, no sé si Tori sentía ese extraño sentimiento de sándwich, pero de estarlo sintiendo no la culparía, todo estaba yéndose a la fosa._

 _-¿Y por qué apareciste aquí Asgore?- preguntó Tori rompiendo el silencio_

 _-Ah… solo planeaba venir un momento, me gustan las frituras que ofrece el barman- respondió –No me digan que es su primera cita como novios_

 _-Ah… no, es una salida de amigos- dijo Tori… valla, entonces así de mal se siente que te manden a la zona del amigo -¿Verdad Sans?_

 _-¿Ah?... sí, claro, solo amigos…_

 _-¿Está todo Bien?-preguntó Tori, parece que por mi tono delate que no me agradaba mucho eso del "solo amigos", debía remediarlo_

 _-Ah no tranquila Tori, todo está SANSacional- la hice reír un poco, podía ser posible que la cita aun tuviera remedio… claro, podía ser, no era algo seguro_

 _Digamos que la noche avanzó como lo hace cualquier noche, lo malo es que avanzó demasiado mal, principalmente para mí, Papyrus y su libro del demonio me tuvieron enserio contenido, habían pasos realmente tontos, como si fuera algo obligatorio seguir un modelo, que odioso, se que Papyrus tiene muy buenas intenciones, pero ese libro estaba arruinando todo, ya hasta cierto punto creía que los más tontos éramos nosotros quienes seguíamos lo que el libro decía, y de hecho, lo éramos._

 _Ya no iba a seguir con eso, me levante un momento de la mesa y fui con Papyrus, le dije que lo esperaba fuera, entonces salí y después de un rato, el salío_

 _-Esto tiene que parar Paps- le dije_

 _-¿QUÉ SUCEDE HERMANO?, ¿QUÉ DEBE PARAR?- preguntó_

 _-Todo, absolutamente todo lo del libro, no está funcionando_

 _-CLARO QUE ESTA FUNCIONANDO SANS, YA VAMOS EN EL PASO NUMERO 98_

 _-Ese es el problema Paps, esta cita ha sido todo lo que el autor de ese libro ha querido, no lo que queríamos nosotros Paps, se que Tori trata de seguir la corriente, pero ella no esta cómoda con esto, y yo tampoco_

 _-PERO… CREI QUE ESTABAN PASANDOLO BIEN… ¿ACASO LO ARRUINE?_

 _-No hermano, no fuiste tú, fueron los escritores frustrados que le quisieron hacer la vida difícil a la gente, tu eres muy buena onda Paps, se que querías hacer algo bien, pero ahora déjamelo a mi_

 _-ESTA BIEN HERMANO, CONFIO EN QUE PODRAS ARREGLAR EL PASO 98_

 _-¿Espera que?_

 _-EL PASO 98, EL RIVAL APROVECHARA LA DISTRACCIÓN DEL PROTAGONISTA PARA QUEDARSE CON LA CHICA_

 _-Dime que no hiciste lo que creo que hiciste…_

 _-AH… BUENO… ENTONCES NO LO DIRE- apenas asome la cabeza hacia el restaurante, me quede loco al ver que el rey estaba con Tori y a solas, vaya peculiaridad la de haber dejado a Tori sola con él_

 _-Oh no_

 _-TU DESCUIDA HERMANO, ERES EL MEJOR SUJETO DE TODO EL SUBSUELO, PODRAS CON ESTO- me dijo Paps como dándome ánimos_

 _-Gracias hermano, creo que ahora es mi turno- pronuncie mientras entraba de nuevo y me acercaba lentamente hacia ellos, mientras estaba más cerca podía escuchar la conversación que estaban teniendo_

 _-¿Enserio?, ¿un libro entero de recetas con caracoles? Eso se oye interesante- pronunció Tori_

 _-Sí, es muy variado y tiene recetas únicas, si algún día te pasas por el castillo podríamos no sé, cocinar algo juntos- respondió_

 _-Es una gran propuesta, lo pensare Asgore- pronunció Tori_

 _-Y buen, ya enserio, ¿Qué hay entre tú y el esqueleto?, esa fotografía que subió Frisk es algo reveladora_

 _-¿A que con reveladora?- preguntó Toriel_

 _-Pues parece como si fueran una pareja- dijo Asgore_

 _-Pues no, no somos una pareja, somos muy buenos amigos_

 _-A que alivio- dijo Asgore, admito que eso me ofendió, aunque no valía la pena hacer una escena- ¿entonces aun estas disponible?, ¿crees que podamos salir algún día?_

 _-¿Ah?, ¿una cita?_

 _-Sí, una cita, ¿te gustaría?_

 _-Uhm… bueno, no estaría mal salir con un amigo_

 _-Gracias Toriel, prometo que te daré una cita que no olvidaras mi reina- no se bien si eso que dijo fue un alago o se le escapo, pero Toriel no se vio del todo complacida con eso_

 _-Sabes que ya no soy tu reina Asgore_

 _-Ah… pero creí que me habías perdonado…_

 _-Yo ya te perdone Asgore, pero eso no significa que volveré al castillo, debes entender que ya nada será igual, al menos para mí nada lo será…_

 _-Soy un hombre distinto Toriel, al menos si me dieras otra oportunidad…_

 _-No Asgore… ni aunque quisiera darte otra oportunidad podría dártela, sabes que lo que hiciste fue cruel, eres un rey y te rebajaste a una bestia, lo siento pero no Asgore_

 _-Entonces… ¿no somos amigos?_

 _-No diría que no somos amigos, claro que lo somos, la vida es muy corta como para perder una amistad, eso es algo que Frisky me enseño con su forma de ser, aun así, no siento que el volver sea lo mejor, ni para mi, ni para Frisky ni para ti…_

 _Vaya que eso fue algo que no espere, podía decirse que estaba feliz porque Tori dejó las cosas muy claras, parecía que Asgore reaccionaria mal, pero no paso, puede que sea insistente, pero es un buen rey, ese momento le agradeció a Tori, se levanto y empezó a marcharse, no podían saber que escuche todo, debía hacerme el que recién llegaba, retrocedí unos cuantos pasos y empecé mi rumbo._

 _-Cuídala mucho Sans, Toriel es una mujer especial- me dijo Asgore mientras se iba, entonces rápidamente me acerque a Tori y volví a sentarme_

 _-El rey ya se fue por lo que veo_

 _-Ah sí, creo que tenía que atender sus asuntos reales- dijo ella, parecía estar recuperando la compostura- ¿qué paso haya afuera que tardaron tanto?_

 _-Ah, tranquila, solo hable un poco con Paps sobre su libro, le pedí que dejara de usarlo, sentía que no estabas cómoda con eso_

 _-Ah sí, la verdad no quería portarme grosera, se que tenía buenas intenciones y todo pero no era agradable lo de andar siguiendo ese libro_

 _-Si, por suerte ya termino… -o al menos eso creía_

 _Entonces entro Papyrus, llevaba el libro en la mano y parecía estar sosteniendo la última página, se acerco a nosotros y hablo_

 _-SOLO PARA QUE LO SEPAN, SOLO FALTA UN PASO POR HACER DENTRO DEL LIBRO, Y ES UN PASO ENCERIO FANTASTICO- voltee a ver a Tori y ella a mí, tenía una mirada que me decía "Ojala sea el ultimo"_

 _-Okey Paps, cual es el último paso- le dije_

 _-SIMPLE Y SENCILLO HERMANO, EL PASO NÚMERO 100 ES… ¡EL BESO!- okey, ahora si estoy en problemas…_

 **He he he… Hola gente, aquí Furry Cat Writter y bueno, enserio lamento haber tardado tanto con el capítulo, no sé en qué tanto me ocupe pero enserio espero no repetirlo, ya está de vuelta la historia y si, quizá Sans les dio spoiler pero quizá y el próximo capítulo sea el último, aun así, espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo, comenten y esperen el próximo capítulo, que de ley no voy a tardar tanto esta vez… bueno, creo que eso es todo, soy Furry Cat Writter y sin más que decir, Sayounara!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Furry: ¡Sans! ¡Relájate! *esquiva una silla* ¡ya lo vamos a presentar!**

 **Sans: ¡Ocho meses animalejo!, ¡ocho meses abandonada la historia!**

 **Furry: Lo sé, lo sé, y lo siento, por eso quise trabajar el final ya.**

 **Sans: ¡Considéralo mi renuncia gato del demonio!, ¡ya me canse de toda esta basura contigo! *hace levitar otra silla y se va persiguiendo a Furry***

 **Yuno: *suspiro* hola gente, lamentó que hayamos tardado tanto, más estuvimos trabajando en otros proyectos, espero que puedan disfrutar este capítulo final a pesar de la tardanza, que venga el capítulo.**

 _ **CAPITULO CINCO**_

 _ **Paso 101: Ignora los 99 anteriores.**_

 _¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué tenias que decir eso Papyrus?, ¿Por qué lo tenias que exclamar?, admito que podía sentir mis mejillas arder, Tori estaba hecha un tomate, hubiera sido algo menos vergonzoso si al menos hubiera sido discreto, pero todos los que estaban en ese condenado Bar, regresaron la mirada hacia nosotros._

 _-Paps, esto es vergonzoso- le dije_

 _-ES EL PASO FINAL, EL QUE CONSUMARA LA CITA COMO UNA DE LAS MEJORES EN LA HISTORIA HERMANO, Y ME CONSUMARA A MI, EL GRAN PAPYRUS, ¡COMO UN MAESTRO EN CITAS PROFESIONAL!– exclamó._

 _Sentía la mirada de todos clavada en mi y en Tori, esperando por que lo hagamos, si soy honesto conmigo, yo si quería hacerlo, pero Tori estaba muy apenada, no podía mantener la mirada fija en mi, era terrible._

 _-Paps, no puedes forzar a dos personas a besarse- le dije –No de ese modo –Le dije esperando a que entendiera la indirecta, incluso le hice una seña con los ojos para que viera como estaba Toriel, Papyrus se froto el mentón un momento._

 _-AH… YA ENTENDI, LO LAMENTO HERMANITO, UN LEVE ERROR LO COMETE CUALQUIERA, INCLUSO ALGUIEN TAN MAGNIFICO COMO YO NYE HE HE HE- que suerte, había entendido –NECESITAN PRIVACIDAD –olvídenlo, no lo entendió- ¡TODOS DEMONOS VUELTA HACIA LA PARED PARA QUE PUEDAN BESARSE!- exclamó Papyrus hacia todo el Bar_

 _-¿No crees que eso es demasiado pedir Paps?- pregunté para luego ver con frustración como todo el mundo se daba vuelta hacia la pared, todos excepto Gribbly, quien parecía estar limpiando unos cubiertos. – ¿es enserio?- me pregunté_

 _-VAMOS HERMANO, ES SOLO UN BESO… QUE ME PROCLAMARA COMO EL MEJOR MAESTRO EN CITAS DEL UNIVERSO, PERO SOLO ESO –si, solo eso, por si acaso un millón de dólares no te harán el sujeto más rico del subsuelo, a fin de cuentas solo es eso…_

 _Papyrus se dio vuelta junto con los demás, desde ese momento, ya no sabía qué hacer, literalmente, no tenía ninguna idea, ningún chiste malo que contar, nada. Cuando regrese a ver a Toriel, ella seguía enrojecida, veía con cierta expresión de timidez hacia los demás. Me sentí algo feliz de que ella tratara de controlarse, conozco como es ella, cuando se pone nerviosa se enrojece, su vuelve muy vulnerable, a tal punto que podría romper a llorar, la verdad se la veía un tanto más calmada que en otras situaciones… el problema en ese momento era yo, no quería que esta fuera la última cita, porque contando lo que había pasado, tenía muchos motivos para negarme una próxima invitación, que nerviosismo._

 _La cosa se puso mucho más tensa cuando volteo a verme, tenía esa expresión tan candorosa de siempre, no se veía como si estuviera molesta, quizá y hasta se veía feliz._

 _-Entonces… ¿Qué vamos a hacer Sansy?- me pregunto en susurros._

 _-Ah… pues, quizá, si no te molesta, podríamos, ya sabes -¿estaba trabado? Maldita sea, no podría haber estado peor – pues… mha, lo siento, no puedo ni pensar en qué hacer- y supongo que no se me abría ocurrido nada, era el mayor bloqueo que jamás había tenido._

 _-Mami Toriel, tengo sueño- pronuncio suavemente el pequeño Frisk tras acercársele y susurrar hacia Tori_

 _-Oh mi niño, ya debe ser muy tarde- respondió de igual manera, en un susurro muy imperceptible._

 _-¿PUEDEN TODOS ESCUCHAR ESO?- pronunció Papyrus – ¡LA SINCRONIA ENTRE SUS LABIOS ES CASI COMO SI FUERA UNA COMVERSACIÓN, ES PERFECTO!- exclamó, muchos en el sitio asintieron, quizá iba a decirle algo a Papyrus, pero recibí rápido una seña de Toriel, me pidió que nos vayamos en silencio, y así lo hicimos, dejamos el dinero en la mesa mientras Gribbly nos despedía con la mano, parece que sería cómplice del escape._

– _Eso fue pesado… –le dije, Toriel apenas asintió._

– _Deberíamos volver a casa… Frisk ya está muy cansado– me dijo, la verdad sabía que esto no fue lo mejor que pudiera podido pasar, si algo de esta noche llegaba a afectar mi relación con Toriel de algún modo, Papyrus pasaría un mal rato._

 _Vi que Toriel estaba empezando a marcharse, ya no tenía mucho en mente y si dejaba que se fuera, era el fin del juego. Una fría brisa me congelaba la espalda… o no sé si era la brisa el sentimiento de irla perdiendo, pero sentía helada la espina._

– _¡Tori, espera!– no sé de dónde salió eso, pero salió, Toriel y Frisk se voltearon ambos a la vez._

– _¿Qué sucede Sans?– preguntó Toriel, si era honesto, ni yo sabía que me sucedía, estaba empezando a inquietarme, sin duda ese día no fui yo para nada._

– _He… bueno… uff, vaya, que frio hace, ¿no lo crees?_

– _Si– dijo Toriel– quiero llegar pronto a casa para que Frisk no se resfrié._

– _Ah, ¿y qué tal si esta noche duermen en mi casa?– okey, eso salió demasiado espontaneó como para haber sido mío, Toriel me miro con extrañeza._

– _¿Tu casa?_

– _Ehmm… claro, está más cerca, con eso Frisk no se resfriaría… ¿sí?– le propuse, Toriel se lo pensó un momento._

– _¿Estás seguro?, ¿dónde dormiríamos?_

– _Pues… Frisk puede usar la cama de Papyrus, y tú puedes dormir en mi cama– en eso momento Toriel se sobresaltó, no pensé bien lo que dije– Ah… claro, yo iría al sofá, tú en la cama, yo el sofá y todos contentos, ¿verdad?– lo admito, eso fue sobretodo patético, estúpido y patético, incluso diría que la risa de Toriel fue por eso._

– _Jajaja, tranquilo Sansy, lo entendí bien, gracias por la oferta, iremos._

– _Esplendido, vamos ya… –Quizá había algo que podría hacer tenía que mantener la calma._

 _Llegamos a casa pocos minutos después, Toriel llevó a Frisk al cuarto de Papyrus, me quede viendo desde la puerta, Toriel lo acostó, lo arropo entre las cobijas y como si fuera rutina, comenzó a cantar con su dulce voz, una nana para arrullarlo. Era bastante bonito, si hacia memoria, a mí nunca me habían cantado de ese modo, la letra era envolvente y la voz de Tori una caricia para los oídos (si tuviera unos, aun me era extraño el como la podía escuchar tan perfectamente)._

 _Quizá me deje, envolver demasiado en la canción, pues ni siquiera sentía el tiempo correr, me había quedado dormido contra la puerta sin saberlo, poco tiempo después, Tori me despertó._

– _¿Sans?, ¿te dormiste?... ¿de pie?– me preguntó muy extrañada pero a la vez algo sonreída._

– _Ah… lo siento Tori, ¿de dónde conoces esa nana?, es tan relajante._

– _Uno de los primeros niños humanos que llegaron aquí la sabia, la cantaba tanto que creo que me la aprendí._

– _Es muy bonita…_

– _Gracias… –Silenció incomodo, ya me preguntaba cuando volverías a aparecer para fastidiar. No teníamos idea de que más hablar ese momento, por primera vez, sabía que un chiste malo no me sacaría de esto._

–… _Supongo que ya querrás ir a dormir._

– _Uhm, creo que sí._

– _Lo suponía, ven, por aquí– la lleve, quizá era frustrante que todo esto acabara en desastre, más ya no hallaba que más hacer._

 _Una vez dentro, le hecho una ojeada rápida a mi cuarto, la verdad era distinto al de muchos, no tenía televisor, ni computadora, ni armario, solo un cajón de ropa, una cama y una maquina caminadora, por suerte, Papyrus se había tomado la molestia de arreglar mi desorden (tenía un tornado de basura en un rincón del cuarto, incluso eso había limpiado)._

– _Muy lindo._

– _Bueno… creo que es hasta mañana._

– _Está bien, buenas noches Sansy– se despidió Toriel._

– _Hasta mañana– me despedí también, entonces salí del cuarto y ella cerró la puerta._

 _Nuevamente, así como al inició de esto, estaba solo, como en un paseó por el bosque hacia las ruinas, parado como tonto con las manos en los bolsillos, que frustrante, nunca me había sentido tan desperdiciado en toda mi vida, sin duda tardaría mucho en conseguir que Tori vuelva a salir conmigo, y el doble de eso me tomaría el que ella llegara a sentir algo por mí, que desastre._

 _La puerta no se iba a mover a ningún lado, pero la seguía viendo, mientras el recuerdo de la primera vez me invadía la memoria, era lógico y a la vez estúpido pensar que Toriel estaría de humor para que este golpeando su puerta, estaría cansada y si bien no me decía alguna grosería, me estaría ganando su despreció._

 _Por un momento, aquel pensamiento no me permitió golpear la puerta por un momento, más poco después, sentí que debía hacerlo, ¿cómo no practicar chistes de Knock Knock con una puerta delante? A riesgo de cualquier cosa con Toriel, levante el puño y golpee con los nudillos._

– _Knock Knock_

– _¿Quién es?– respondió Tori casi al instante, era como si lo hubiera estado esperando._

– _Ala_

– _¿Ala quién?_

– _A la cama cabrita, creí que tenías sueño– entonces comenzó reír, así como la primera vez, de poco en poco hasta convertirse en una carcajada, el bruto que dijo que las cosas no suceden igual dos veces, estaba muy equivocado._

– _Hahaha… lo siento, es que no tenía canSANSio– me provoco reír tanto hasta el punto de tener que sujetarme la "barriga"_

– _Me lo hubieras dicho, te hubiera preparado algo de agua, hablando de eso, ¿cómo le gusta el agua al esqueleto?_

– _No lo sé._

– _Tibia– entonces volvió a reír, era sin duda maravilloso, sentía en los huesos como toda la presión de la mala cita se esfumaba, convertida en risas y lo mejor: chistes malos, era grandioso._

 _Seguimos contando muchos y muchos chistes malos, por lo menos cuando teníamos la intención de parar ya era media noche, más estaba seguro que todo lo de la mala cita ya no estaba, ahora que lo pienso, que mejor cita habría sido el ponerme a contarle chistes malos toda la noche._

– _Me lo pase de maravilla Sans, tus chistes siempre me levantan el ánimo– me dijo relajándose un poco de la última carcajada que había soltado._

– _¿Podrá compensar la pésima cita?_

– _Creo que sí, me divertí mucho, aunque una próxima vez, conseguiré ayuda con Frisk._

– _¿Entonces si habrá una próxima cita?– pregunté esperanzado._

– _Claro que sí, sé que nos la pasaremos muy bien._

– _Me alegra saberlo._

– _Bueno, creó ya iré a descansar, duerme bien Sans, hasta mañana– escuche como se levantaba en dirección a la cama…_

– _¡Toriel, espera!– sí, lo hice de nuevo, más esta vez no era nada espontaneo, ya tenía agarrado un buen hilo de confianza durante esa conversación, no es duda para nadie que de los que lee que Tori me encanta, quizá ya era momento de que ella lo supiera también._

– _¿Si Sansy?_

– _Necesitas saber algo… y quisiera que lo tomes con calma por favor._

– _Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea Sans, somos amigos._

– _Lo sé, somos amigos desde hace tanto tiempo, no podría imaginarme sin mi mejor audiencia Tori, ¿entiendes de qué hablo?_

– _De hecho no es muy claro todavía, ¿Qué intentas decir?–_

– _Toriel, eres muy especial para mí, quería tener esta cita porque ya quería tener la oportunidad de decírtelo… más todo fue un desastre…_

 _Toriel se quedó callada, quizá no sabía que decir, o esperaba a que terminará de decirlo todo, seguro ya sabía de qué rayos hablaba._

– _Por un momento llegue a pensar que ya no querrías hablarme más por todo lo que sucedió, más estoy feliz de que no sea así y que aun puedo tener oportunidad…_

– _Sans… –pudo apenas pronunciar, sabía que la noticia le causaría cierto sobresaltó._

– _Lo siento, pero es la verdad Toriel… –no escuche nada por un momento, era normal, más empecé a sentir lo tensó del momento cuando todo se alargó demasiado– ¿Tori?... –todavía nada – ¿Toriel?... lo siento, no creí que te afectaría, lo siento, por favor, háblame – le supliqué, poco después abrió la puerta._

– _Sans… –le escuche mientras miraba su ensombrecido perfil–… sabes, por un momento me preguntaba, por que estabas cada vez más tierno conmigo –esbozó una leve sonrisa– es una linda razón._

 _Fue un respiro de aire nuevo el verla serena, fresca y aunque no lo sabía todavía a ciencia cierta, feliz._

– _Toriel…_

– _No haces falta que sigas Sans, sé que es lo que haré._

– _¿Qué significa eso?_

– _Qué aceptó tus sentimientos, todos ellos– dulce néctar que salió de su boca, ya de por si me sentirá el esqueleto más feliz de todos._

 _Era como si fuera una química natural (aunque no sé nada de eso) que nos llevó a acercó al otro para darle un abrazo gratificante, tanto tiempo contando chistes tras esas puertas valieron la pena sin duda._

 _Creó que fue algo como un bono extra, más por un momento me desvanecí de este mundo, Toriel me besó, tan inesperada pero maravillosamente, quizá no tenía labios con los que darle un beso como de novela, más sabia que no importaba en lo absoluto, por fin Toriel sabía la verdad y la compartía conmigo, y eso me hacía muy feliz…_

 _ **Dos semanas después**_

– _¡SANS!, ¿SI QUIERA ESTAS ATENDIENDO LO QUE TE DIGO? ¡DEJA DE VER EL TELEFONO!_

– _Ah… Lo siento Paps, continua_

– _MÁS VALE… COMO TE DECIA, YA ESTOY CADA VEZ MÁS CERCA DE PODER CONVERTIRME EN UN TECNICO CULINARIO DE ALTA GAMA, VERAS QUE… –me volví a perder de su conversación, andaba esperando a que la alarma del celular se activara, como todas las cosas buenas, sucedió justo a tiempo._

– _Oh, lo siento Paps, ya debo salir._

– _¡OH HERMANO!, ES LA TERCERA VEZ ESTA SEMANA, ESTAN SALIENDO Y ESO, ¿PERO TAN SEGUIDO?_

– _Tú tienes la culpa Paps, hiciste una cita tan perfecta que ahora no podemos dejar de salir, nos vemos –me le mofé un poco mientras salía de casa y me ponía en camino, a través del bosque, cursando por un largo sendero que ya conocía de memoria de arriba abajo, solo para llegar hacia aquella puerta enorme, sentarme contra ella y repetir los mismo pasos de siempre._

– _Knock Knock_

– _¿Quién es?_

– _Yo_

– _¿Yo quien?_

– _Yo solo quería saludar, hoolaaaaa_

– _Hahahaha… ¿sabes por qué la cabra quería al esqueleto?_

– _Uhm, no lo sé._

– _Es que se sentía muy HUESOla cuando no estaba con él– entonces volvió a pasar, uno tras uno empezamos a contar chistes, tan malos pero tan placenteros, sin duda amó a Tori, es de todas, la mejor audiencia que he tenido…_

 **Yuno: Bueno gente, espero enserió que hayan disfrutado este capítulo final, lamentamos enserió este retraso tan masivo, pueden desquitar su odio contra Furry en los comentarios… ¡SANS POR FAVOR PARA DE PERSEGUIR A ESE GATO!**

 **Sans: Muere!**

 **Furry: ¡AYUDAAA!**

 **Yuno: *facepalm* cielos… Bueno gente, yo soy Gasai Yuno, espero que no le cojan odio al gato y bueno, sin más que decir, Sayounara!**


End file.
